


Tender

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!Canada x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This is for whoever is overwhelmed by anxiety, burdensome emotions especially 'caused' by a family member, a friend, a loved one. I hope you feel better soon. May we feel better soon.





	Tender

Her empty lively tone makes me sick. "How's your day?" She tells me with that fake smile. I know her care is never fake. But that damn smile is just frustrating. I don't come back home early from my alone time for this.

"Why don't you just go out, eh?" I tell her.

Damn. Is there something wrong with what I said? Why the fuck is her face like that? Am I making her cry? The fuck did I do this time? "Sorry?" I say.

She looks so confused as tears run down her face. She shakes her head gently. Damn. I never wanna see her like this. Who the hell made my maple cry? Did I?

She digs her nails to her palms.

I'm never good at this kind of thing, but I will try to comfort her. I take some steps and reach for her. Damn. She feels so fragile.  
"What is it?" I ask her. Who the fuck made my maple cry? Fuck that shit.

I embrace her. Damn, she's crying helplessly. What do I do? "Shhhh... It's alright." I don't know what to do. I kiss her forehead, her cheeks, her tears. "Want me to beat them up, eh?" I ask her, but she weakly shakes her head. Of course. "Alright then, just cry. I'm here."

I just embrace her while gently patting her back. I don't know what else to do to make her feel better. But I think it's working, eh? Her sobbing slowly fades, and she now has strength to hug me back.

"Do you need alone time?" I ask her.

She seems to think first before gently shaking her head. "Not yet."

"Just tell me when you need it, eh? I know a good quiet spot by the lake." I wipe the traces of tears on her face with my thumb. Should I buy a handkerchief soon? Maybe yes, so I will have to offer her when she needs it. "Want some pancakes, eh?"

She nods to that before smiling at me and giving me a kiss. "Thank you." She tells me.

Fuck. I feel like melting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for whoever is overwhelmed by anxiety, burdensome emotions especially 'caused' by a family member, a friend, a loved one. I hope you feel better soon. May we feel better soon.


End file.
